


二十四小时（2）

by Iwdwmia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwdwmia/pseuds/Iwdwmia
Summary: 续集。写这个的时候不知道会有24h哈哈哈哈！
Kudos: 1





	二十四小时（2）

“昨天和俊住一起，怎么样？”昏暗演唱会后台，尹净汉用纸巾擦拭着汗珠，和着《shhh》的节奏摇晃着。李硕珉堪堪听清这一句几乎淹没在背景音里的问题，想了下回答：“挺好的。”  
尹净汉看了他一眼，勾起嘴角笑：“俊尼是不是很有趣？”  
“哥不是想要我选JUN or 净汉 吧？”  
“不是哦。”尹净汉懒懒地把手中潮湿的纸巾团成一团，“只是想……证实一下。”  
李硕珉不明所以。昨天发生的一切确实美好却莫名。事实上虽然队友们之间的确存在着这样那样的身体或情感纠葛，但是好像文俊辉一直被排除在外——当然不是一种孤立，同样待遇的好像也就精神忙内文俊尼还有真实忙内Dino。Dino是因为刚刚成年没多久，还没这么快进入大人的世界；而文俊辉，虽然在舞台上又纯又欲，但是只有五岁一样的精神力好像也没有人敢冒然将他拉进这个世界。  
他自己选择踏进来，又是为什么呢？

“这里，没遮好哦。”尹净汉在后台找到了正咕咚咕咚灌水喝的文俊辉，用指尖在他脖子侧面点了点。文俊辉一惊，条件反射性地用手遮住，看见尹净汉了然的笑容才悻悻然把手放下：“诶净汉哥～”  
“全体成员去候场啦！！准备结尾曲！！”

最后一首歌照例是难忘今宵曲，终于谢幕的时候，文俊辉站在了尹净汉身边。大家在漫天的彩带和如宇宙星河般的克拉棒灯海中拉手谢幕，文俊辉感觉到手心有羽毛般的痒意。

于是晚上单人房里有两个人。  
文俊辉觉得呼吸有点困难。进门以后尹净汉就拽住了他的手腕，把他一拉一推，抵在了过道上。文俊辉的力气是队内公认最大的，而现在他却没有用出一点力气反抗。  
文俊辉期待着。  
自从那次去尹净汉和李硕珉的房间拜访，看见来开门的尹净汉的时候开始，就渴望和期待着。那个尹净汉散乱着头发，衬衫也皱巴巴的，但是整个人散发出来的餍足和慵懒就像钩子一样吸引着文俊辉。  
想要进入他们的世界。  
是这样的渴望推搡着文俊辉把那张双人卡的房卡塞到李硕珉手里，也是这样的渴望牵引他跟着尹净汉来到这里。  
现在的尹净汉和那时候有些不一样。他的发胶还没有洗掉，妆也没有卸。化得有些锋利的眉毛让他现在凝视着文俊辉的表情有一种柔软的侵略性。他轻轻吻上了文俊辉的耳垂，文俊辉感受到一点湿润，然后是微微的痛感。衬衫的扣子也被慢慢地一颗颗解开了，胸口感受到夜色的凉意。他抬起手揽住尹净汉的肩，对方抬起头就着这个姿势和他接吻。  
尹净汉的吻出乎意料的霸道。一开始就攻城略地，不给一点喘息的机会。灵活地撬开齿列，舌尖点过的地方都带来令人酥麻的电流，文俊辉简直感觉自己在这一场对阵中还没开始就缴械投降，心甘情愿地把所有理智都拱手送上。明明已经在呼吸困难了还想要更多——想要更多他的气息，想要更多肌肤相亲，想要让他眼睛里只盛下自己，想要让他因为自己也——  
尹净汉感觉自己的衣服已经被抓皱了，手底下抚摸着的肌肤渐渐火热。当他终于结束这个吻，贪心的小猫还喘息着追逐着亲吻离开的方向，反应过来以后，睁开的眼睛里已经盛着细碎的水光。  
“只是一个吻而已，俊尼就这么激动了吗？”尹净汉用指尖划过文俊辉西装裤的凸起，在猫咪羞愤的眼神中打开了浴室的门：“要不要一起洗个澡？”  
来不及给浴缸放水了，两个人在淋浴下接吻。对文俊辉来说有些凉的水流在身上滑落却降不下他的燥热。他用擦拭贵重瓷器的力度抚摸着尹净汉的脊背，磕磕绊绊地努力使用昨天晚上那点仅有的经验取悦着他，却因为害羞一直不敢睁开眼睛。尹净汉看见湿发下已经变得通红的耳朵，用手勾住文俊辉的内裤边往下拉，本应该顺利被脱掉的内裤被文俊辉翘起的性器挂住阻碍了归途，然后满意地看着文俊辉的脸突然爆红，手忙脚乱地把这条给主人丢脸的内裤脱下扔掉。  
“俊呐～”  
话还没说完就被堵住了嘴，尹净汉一边引导着毫无章法和技巧的亲吻，手还恶劣地沿着脊沟顺畅滑到了尾椎骨，在那个暧昧的地方轻轻重重地画圈挑逗着。  
“净汉哥…”文俊辉开口才发现自己的声音已经有点变调了，“不要在这里…”  
“好可惜啊，本来还想让俊尼看看镜子里的自己多么诱人呢。”尹净汉不等文俊辉做出反应，接着提高声音说道，“你说对吧？”  
！！！  
文俊辉只觉得快要混沌的意识中被闪电击中，回头发现自己靠着的那面“墙壁”原来是磨砂玻璃，沾了水以后能清楚地看见床边坐了个熟悉的身影。尹净汉握着文俊辉的腰把他翻了个面压在玻璃上，在他耳边轻轻问：“俊尼仔细看看那是谁？”  
尹净汉还在作乱，一只手已经沾了润滑液开始开拓后穴，另一只手则在身前抚慰着他因为有点被吓到而疲软的性器。文俊辉趴在玻璃上支撑着自己不要因为腿软而跪下去，感觉理智又渐渐出卖给了恶魔天使。那个人站起来了——是认识的人——他朝着玻璃走近——是李硕珉！他的手隔着玻璃放在文俊辉的左胸位置，文俊辉就恍惚想起了昨天晚上这双手捻揉着他的乳头，那种又痛又爽的感觉，胸口隐隐有些痒了起来。  
“是这样吗？”左边的红粒被人捏在指尖轻轻揉捏，“昨天晚上，他是这么对它的吗？”  
“俊哥。”那个人的手又移到了他的下身，“我都看见啦。”  
文俊辉简直要被这两个人折磨死了。他求饶地抓住尹净汉的手：“净汉哥…”  
“好啦好啦，我知道。”尹净汉亲了亲他的后脖颈，“硕珉～来抱一下俊尼～”

委屈的猫咪被湿漉漉地放到了床上，然后立马就有温热的身体覆上来。文俊辉为肌肤相亲的安心感满足地叹了口气，终于从前面的尴尬境况中逃离出一点。尹净汉看了李硕珉一眼，李硕珉马上意会地退后——昨天已经吃到了第一次，今天不让这位哥吃一次独食以后绝对吃苦头。尹净汉满意地看着床上散发着情欲气息的漂亮男孩，低下头舔着他凸起的喉结，把手指送入湿润的后穴。  
不一样。和昨天不一样。手指没有安安分分在开拓，而是旋转探索着玩耍，这里按按那里动动，就像开巧克力盒一样——永远不知道下一秒是什么样的快感，永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。  
文俊辉喘息着睁开眼睛，正好对上尹净汉的目光——专注的，兴奋的，带着喜爱和深深的欲望，点燃灼烧掉了文俊辉最后一点忐忑。他挺起腰让自己迎合尹净汉的动作，更深一点也没关系，要得更多也没关系。  
“俊尼好乖。”那个天使在他额头印下赞许，作为奖励似的撤出手指把性器快速顶到了底。文俊辉始料未及，还没品味完那个轻吻的温柔就被一把拽入欲望的深渊——被猛然撑开的痛感和被填满、被击中敏感处的快感轰炸了他，不知道为什么就流下了眼泪。  
尹净汉好像在问他是不是痛，他摇摇头，深呼吸了一下就着连接的姿势撑起身子抱住了尹净汉——全然信任地把自己交给这个人——随你带我去哪里，天堂或者一起沉沦的地狱。  
文俊辉的动作让深埋的性器滑出了一点，尹净汉干脆拍着大型猫咪的绵软臀瓣让他坐上来，小幅度地撞击着他体内的敏感点。文俊辉的阴茎可怜巴巴地被夹在两人之间磨蹭，后穴汹涌的快感和前面有一搭没一搭的抚慰让他呜咽着咬住了尹净汉的耳朵。  
“俊尼想要什么就说出来。”  
“呃啊…前面也想要…”  
坦诚的猫咪换来的就是大方的奖励。李硕珉在一旁憋到现在终于有机会伸出援手参与游戏。他跪坐在文俊辉身后支撑着，右手握住文俊辉涨得有点发疼的阴茎，仔仔细细地照顾到每个地方。尹净汉则对文俊辉的屁股爱不释手，把它们揉得通红，往两边掰开能把自己吞得更深。  
“俊尼要射了？不行哦～”李硕珉闻言“为虎作伥”地用拇指按住了顶端。“哈啊…净汉哥…我想射…”  
“别急，换个姿势。”尹净汉退出文俊辉的身体，让他跪趴在床上，从后面快准狠地顶入。  
“啊啊啊…太深了…净汉哥！！”文俊辉对自己感到困惑，一边觉得太可怕太深不受控制，一边又不由自主地把自己往后面送去。尹净汉对他的口是心非笑出声来，在那已经布满指痕的屁股上打了一巴掌，然后被一阵紧缩逼得呼吸粗重了起来。  
而文俊辉则清晰地感受到尹净汉的温度，轮廓，不留余力地顶撞在他敏感点的力度，在他试图远离一点点的时候按着他的腰胯再狠狠撞回来。尹净汉还让李硕珉抱着他解放他的双手，然后拉着他的手抚摸自己被操干着的穴口。文俊辉感觉自己的耻感下限一再被突破着，稀里糊涂地都不知道自己在说什么。  
尹净汉也被夹得受不住，偏偏这个时候文俊辉还回过头看着他，猫眼半眯着，流露出的是满满的欲望和依恋。那眼波勾得尹净汉忍不住狠狠咬上他的嘴唇，在文俊辉湿热抽紧的肠道里射了出来。


End file.
